In the past, there has been known a display device, which modulates the light emitted from the light source using a light modulation device to display an image. Incidentally, in recent years, there has been demanded an improvement in image quality due to increase in contrast of the image to be displayed and expansion of a luminance rage (dynamic range) of the image which can be displayed, in order to achieve the improvement in the image quality, there has been proposed a display device provided with a dimming device, which controls the light intensity of the light from a light source in accordance with image information, disposed on an anterior side in an optical path of the light modulation device (see, e.g., PTL 1).
The display device described in PTL 1 is provided with a light source, a first light modulator (a dimming device), an optical system, and a transmissive projection screen, and the transmissive projection screen is provided with a second light modulator (a light modulation device), and a diffuser.
The first light modulator is provided with a plurality of pixels which can individually be addressed, and has a function of controlling the light intensity by modulating the light from the light source.
The second light modulator is formed so as to be higher in resolution than the first light modulator, and one pixel of the first light modulator corresponds to a plurality of pixels of the second light modulator.
Further, regarding the light from the light source, the light is emitted from the pixel approximating the image in the first light modulator, and is imaged on the second light modulator via the optical system. Then, the light is emitted from the pixel corresponding to the image to be displayed in the second light modulator, and the image is displayed via the diffuser.